Something He's Never Had
by RavenGlare
Summary: 2D has been bullied his whole life and no one was ever there to stop it. Its become something he has to accept. But will someone soon change that for him? Rated M for later chapters. First fan-fiction! Be gentle with me. (I've been giving my first few chapters the old spit shine, so anyone who was deterred on the first read why not give it another try?)
1. Chapter 1: What The Hell!

I stumbled out of the club into a dimly lit alleyway and stood there swaying for a good minute before I had to use the wall for support.

I wasn't nearly as drunk as I had hoped to be, but I had only woken up a few hours ago with a rush of bad memories and that feeling you get when all you want is to grind up against complete strangers in a confined, crowded space, (yeah _that_ feeling). So I was doing pretty good.

Carefully I put my back to the grimy wall and tilted my head upwards. It was a clear night and the cold was present wherever there was bare skin. The alley smelled of mildew and sick. _Man this is_ _gross_ I thought lazily as I shuddered, wrapping my arms around my thinner-than-I-would-like upper body.

Suddenly, a little farther down the alley, a door slammed open with a loud bang that made me cringe into the wall. A strange looking, lanky man was thrown out of it, followed by a slurred yell.

"You dim witted, useless sod!"

I was dazed for a second, just staring stupidly. It looked like shit was about to go down. Trying to shake the haziness out of my eyes I pushed off the wall into the middle of the alley, observing from a distance. Luckily they were too busy with each other to notice me and I got a moment to take note to their appearence.

I couldn't decide which of the two looked weirder: the man cowering on the ground against the wall holding his head, which seemed to be covered in messy blue hair, or the infuriated man approaching the latter, with his jet black hair, sharp teeth and...Wait a second, was he green?

No, must just be the light.

2D

_Oh why did I have to be so clumsy? It wasn't my fault! He just turned around at the wrong time!_

2D rubbed his head where he'd hit it against the wall before looking up to see Murdoc coming towards him, fuming.

He was really going to get it this time. His friend/ tormentor was on one of his rum-athons. They usually lasted at least five days, give or take(usually give). And he, being on the third day, was very, VERY drunk and angry; and 2D had just broken one of his bottles.

There was a loud THWAK as Murdocs knee collided with the side of 2D's already throbbing head, sending him face first into the side of a garbage bin. He could taste blood from where his teeth had dug into his lip.

"Little wanker! What 'ave I told you 'bout touching my rum?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'was an accident! I didn' mean to, I swear!"

2D Knew nothing he could say would stop the inevitable beating he was going to receive. Murdoc grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so that they were face to face. He was looking into a pair of slightly glassy mismatched eyes.

"OH an accident was it, eh?!" Murdoc sneered and raised a fist.

2D squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Both heads whipped around to see where the voice had come from. They stared down the gloomy alley, Murdoc never letting go of 2Ds shirt.


	2. Chapter 2: Was That a Bad Move?

**To whoever reviewed my first chapter I just want you to know that it meant a lot! I mean, it meant a SHIT TON of a lot to me. I freaked out. So thank you. Hope you enjoy Chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Was That a Bad Move?**

_Oh crap! What did I just do?_

I had always been far too overprotective of things. But those were _little_ things! Things like shoeing away a few crows bullying a smaller bird, or saving a bug from a spider web. But this was crazy! This was a man, a very scary drunk man in a dark alley. But after sitting there watching the scene unfold in front of me, I knew I had to do something.

Events in my past urged me on to act.

So I did. I yelled.

Now they were just staring at me, both looking very surprised. My stomach did a nervous trapeze act as the surprise slowly slid off the angry one's face.

I moved forward, out of the darker part of the alley I had been standing in.

The blue-haired one just continued staring at me. I now got a better look at the two, and they were much stranger looking than I had thought them before.

It was definitely their eyes that struck me first. I had never seen anything like them. One pair of heterochromic eyes, but not just one blue and one green, oh no that would be way too normal and un-frightening for this situation! He had one black iris and one red, and for a minute I couldn't stop staring.

That's when he spoke.

"Where in Satan's name did you come from?!"

He threw the thin man back down against the wall and turned to me.

"I don't see how it's any of your business what I do to him."

"I am not just going to sit here and let you hit him!"

"So why don't you shove off then, luv eh? Leave me to give him what he deserves."

My gaze fell to the beaten one, and let me tell you this man looked like he had gotten "what_ he deserved" _far too many times.

There was blood seeping from the corner of his mouth, he was missing his front teeth and if I thought the first pair of eyes was weird they were no match for Mr. Victim over here. His were just big black holes in his head! The only reason I knew there were eyes _in_ there was because of the movement they made as they flicked up to his abuser then back to stare at me.

I suddenly felt a wave of my own anger surge over me as I looked back to see the malicious smile now spreading across the dark haired man's face.

"I don't see what he could have done to deserve this!" I said through my teeth taking a step closer.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. So get lost! I have a beating to get back to."

He turned, grabbed the other man by his blue hair and dragged up onto his knees raising his fist for a second time.

_Oh that is soo it!_ I ran up to the man and with all the strength I had threw a punch I didn't know I had the ability throw. It hit him in the side of the jaw and he staggered back, releasing his hold.

I screamed at him "I said leave him alone!"

* * *

**2D**

He couldn't believe what had just happened. No one hit Murdoc!

That was something that just didn't happen. Besides the endless amount of slaps he received from the endless amount of women he flirted with. But this was much different, this girl was defending HIM! He couldn't have her getting hurt on his behalf! So as Murdoc straightened up looking even more pissed off, 2D struggled to stand.

His body protested and his head throbbed, threatening a blackout but he managed just in time to see the girl stand unflinching as Murdoc rushed over and stopped a few inches away so that they were face to face, almost touching. His fists were clenched at his sides, his knuckles turning white and his face turning red with fury.

"Shouldn't have done that, luv."

"And what are you going to do about it, asshole? Hmm?"

He was amazed by the bravery of this girl. She was not much shorter than Murdoc and must have only been in her early 20's

"Leave 'er alone Murdoc. Your figh' is with me no' 'er." 2D managed to squeak out.

Murdoc whipped around and fixed 2D with a glare that caused him to flinch back into the wall with a little yelp. He snorted and looked back to the girl with an evil smile on his face.

"Fine. You want him so bad? You can have the sod."

He chuckled, picked 2D up by the shoulders of his jacket and made a show of brushing the dirt off of his clothing.

"Don't touch him you creep. Get out of here!" the girl said and stepped closer to Murdoc again, looking as menacing as she could.

"What? Can't a bloke say goodbye to his friend?" He pouted his bottom lip looking all together scary.

Ignoring the girl he turned back to 2D smiling with his hands at his shoulders.

" Have a nice night face-ache." He said it in a low, falsely sweet voice and in one quick movement he threw a punch directly into 2Ds stomach and walked away laughing as 2D fell into a crumpled heap.

The girl rushed over and crouched next to him.

"Jesus! Are you okay? It's fine, he's gone. What's your name?"

"Name's 2D" he gasped.

"2D, I'm Sam, and I'm going to take care of you."

His eyes widened in surprise at that statement. She went on talking, saying something about getting him to her car, and looking around. She had his head resting on her thigh and was stoking his hair almost subconsciously. Staring at her all, he had time to think before the blackness finally took him was, _Why is she doing this for me?_

* * *

**_Thank you to any readers I might have. Rate and review if you feel like it! But that is not an order!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Pains

Man did his bloody head hurt! He needed his pain killers pronto. So with as little muscle usage as possible 2D rolled onto his stomach and flopped his arm over to grab the little orange bottle that usually rested on his bed-side table. Or at least that's what he thought he was doing. Instead he fell off of a strange couch and onto a strange, cold floor. The impact unkindly reminded him of all the other spots on his body that hurt. He took a moment, laying there face smushed into the ground, to take inventory of himself and try to recollect the night before.

He was fully dressed, so that was good. But with a big gash on the inside of his lip, what felt like a couple broken ribs and a concussion, not so good.

He remembered pissing Murdoc off, again. And he remembered being thrown out into an alley. Then there was a girl, a punch to the gut, and he thought he recalled being slung over someone's shoulder and carried to a vehicle. He better not have been kidnapped again.

2D slid his hands up and cautiously raised his head, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. He blinked stupidly and slowly let his eyes move around the room. It looked like a small apartment living room complete with conjoined kitchen, the kind of place he would have lived in before Murdoc hit him with his car.

He heard a door open behind him and a groggy voice,

"Fuck. I'd forgotten about you."

He instantly regretted whipping his head around as fast as he did and was again wishing for his pain killers.

Sam

Sheesh. Maybe I should have given him some kind of warning? A throat clear or something? The poor man was lying on the floor clutching his head with his knees pulled up to his chest. Why did I even bring this guy here? He was a complete stranger and now he was going to know where I lived, fantastic. Although I knew he was much worse off than me at the moment, I just couldn't bring myself to feel the same sympathy I felt last night. Not through my hangover anyway.

"Huh. Well, glad to see you're awake and alive."

I slowly walked around him trying to get to my bathroom and medicine cabinet.

"You look terrible."

He tentatively released his head with one hand and sat up a bit. He was facing the floor with his eyes clenched shut as I reached my destination. I grabbed a bottle of aspirin and downed four.

Going back to him I crouched down and held the bottle out to him, shaking it a little to grab his attention. He looked up at me with those weird ass eyes of his and took the bottle.

"Fank you."

He said it so quietly I could barely hear him, and then he put the bottle to his lips and downed a good portion of the little blue capsules inside.

"Wow. You should take it easy on those things. Too much can kill you know."

I stood up and went into the small kitchen and started rummaging around looking for my coffee pot. I found it far from where it was supposed to be of course.

"I'm used to much stronga meds than this."

Now filled with tap water I put the pot on the burner and turned to face him again, he was standing up now rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes. I hadn't seen much of him standing. He was slouched and there was no hint of chub anywhere on this guy, not a considerable amount of muscle either.

"You aren't some kind of crack-addicted psycho murderer are you?"

"Wha'? No! I would neva' 'urt-wai' do you no' know oow I am?"

"No. What was your name again? You told me last night. I forgot, sorry. That's what adrenaline and booze will do to you. I'm Sam, just in case."

Speaking of booze, I felt like shit, needed food! I opened the fridge to grab what I needed for breakfast.

"My name's 2D an' I'm...er... fr-from tha band Gorillaz. Nice to mee' you again Sam."

"What kind of a name is 2D? And would you like some breakfast? "

"I's a nickname. Stan's fo two dents."

He pointed at his big black eyes and sat down on the couch resting his head over the back.

"An' I would luv some breakfast"

I watched him sitting there on the couch, looking calm and even a little happy. This was something I personally had not yet seen. I returned to the job at hand and started cracking eggs, sizzling bacon, and popped a couple slices of bread into the toaster.

"By tha way, I neva thanked you fo' 'elpin' me las' nigh'. So thank you. 'ow did you actually ge' me ere any way? I know you didn' carry me from the alley."

"Hey. I'm a lot stronger than I look! But no I didn't carry you. I had to go back into the club and round up one of the bouncers to help me. Who was that, anyway? The one that caused you to need helping in the first place."

He let out another sigh cut off by a pained groan before answering.

"Tha' was Murdoc Niccals. The bassist in our band. He 'as a bit of a tempa on 'im."

"Ha. Yeah just a bit." I muttered under my breath pouring a cup of coffee for each of us. "Coffee's ready."

Groaning a little he got up off the couch and walked over into the kitchen to grab his.

Wow. This guy was tall.

2D

The warm cup felt nice in his cold hands and the kitchen smelled so good. The kitchen at Kong always smelled like take-out and rum. He took a drink and savoured the feeling of it going down his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he had had coffee.

When he looked up from his cup Sam was watching him with a strange expression on her face.

"Just so you know Its not a usual thing for me to bring complete strangers to my apartment. No matter how beat up they are. You're just lucky you caught me in a sympathetic mood."

"Yeah well I don' like doin much wakin' up in other peoples apartments eitha. Firs' thought this mornin was tha' i'd been kidnapped or somefing! Wouldn't ave been the first time you know. Not too long ago some crazy fan go' me really drunk, and I ended up being held hostage for a week 'n a half! The only reason I go' out was Noodle noticing tha' I was gone. Ended up with Murdoc and Russle 'aveing to come save me an'-"

2D blinked stupidly a couple times realizing he had been rambling on again he blushed and looked down into the bottom of his glass. He didn't remember drinking all of his coffee.

"Sorry. I tend to talk a lot. Murdoc says I neva stop."

Sam had been listening and sipping at her coffee. She returned to the pans, and started taking the contents out and filling two plates.

"Well Murdoc can go fuck himself. I promise you I'm no kidnapper and never had any plans of keeping you hostage. I can give you a ride home, or wherever after we have some breakfast!"

Turning to him again she took his cup handed him a plate and smiled up at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. Maybe he should get out of Kong more often.


	4. Chapter 4: Home sweet-God dammit!

**Sam**

I wasn't sure what I had expected. But it wasn't this.

So after breakfast I grabbed my things and did as I had promised. We got in the car and I drove him to where he wanted to go.

"_KONG studios"_ he said. "_Might be a lil' weird"_

A little weird was not what it was. Oh no, it was a lot weird. I had to drive out to the middle of nowhere, though a wasteland, what looked like a garbage dump, and finally a graveyard. All this leading up to arriving at the gates to find that bastard Murdoc passed out on the door step!

"What the hell is he doing here?!" I said gesturing towards the heap by the door.

"Well...I..Er I live wif 'im... The whole band lives 'ere."

"You _live_ with him! I saved you from your roommate. Great."

He gave me this half-hearted, uncertain smile like he was telling me it was all okay. I just glared. I couldn't believe this crap. Then, without taking my eyes off him I opened the car door and got out, headed for the scumbag lying nice and helpless on the ground. I heard 2D get out and start yelling at me from behind the car door.

"No! Sam don' do nofin! You'll only make 'im angry!"

He closed the door and started moving towards me, wringing his hands and humming faintly under his breath.

"Come on. We can jus' go inside. We don' 'ave to wake 'im up... Jus' leave 'im!"

"Oh no no no! I'm gonna give him 'what he deserves'!"

I used my foot to roll Murdoc over onto his back. Man did he reek! He smelled like he hadn't had a proper shower in weeks, and had instead been bathing in a mix of alcohol and vomit. Not wanting to touch him more than was necessary I nudged him again with my foot.

"Oi, Wake up!"

There was no movement what so ever.

I let out a sigh._ Might as well go all out. _I redied my foot and brought it forwards as hard as I could, hitting him just below the ribcage.

_There we go, up and at 'em big boy._He curled in on himself only for a second before realizing who the culprit was and leaping to his feet. Looking pissed as usual. He glared at me and curled his fingers into fists at his side.

"You again! That is it! You are not getting away with it this time!"

"Bring it on stinky!"

**2D**

_Nononononononononono_

He should do something. He really should do something! He was frozen. He couldn't do anything! Murdoc was awake, he was yelling, and he was angry. Again.

2D was sure Murdoc had never hit a girl before. 2D was also sure Murdoc had never met a girl quite like this one. He knew he hadn't. The two were squaring off. But they couldn't actually start fighting, could they? No. Not an actual fist fight!

No, that wouldn't happen... He should really do something!

All these thoughts were rushing through his head as he stood there humming again and holding onto his own hand so hard it was almost painful.

Just as he was about to do...something, the front door opened and the two standing directly in front of it jumped back.

"What the hell is going on out here man? Noodle and I are trying to read."

2D was so relieved to see Russel standing in the doorway, because if anyone could deal with Murdoc it was him.

"This filthy slag just kicked me!"

Sam looked at Murdoc with shocked disgust.

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy, huh?"

Then she turned to Russel and thrust a finger in Murdocs face.

"I had to stop this slimy bastard from killing 2D last night!"

He stared at Russel hopefully but the hulking man just stood there watching as a yelling fit broke loose right in front of him.

2D took a slow, careful step closer and watched Sam and Murdoc throw insults at each other. When he didn't get noticed, he started inching his way forwards and around the two, dodging arms as he went.

When he reached his destination he stopped and stood beside Russel, who seemed too interested in the fight to even notice him.

2D looked down and without taking his eyes off his shoes he gave Russel a little nudge with his elbow.

"Hey Russ... D-do ya fink you can pu' an end to this? You know I ain' no match fo' Murdoc."

He looked up and saw Russels ivory eyes fixed on him. Then with a sigh and one of his huge hands he casually reached out and grabbed Murdoc by the top of the head and Sam by the shoulder, turning them around to face him. They both went completely still and looked up and the big man as he spoke.

"Okay, now both of you listen to me. Girl, what's your name?"

"Uh... Sam...sir."

"Alright Sam. You can either go home or go with 2D. I don't really give a damn as long as you two stop fighting."

"But..."

Both of them tried to protest and wriggled a bit against their restraints.

"No buts. Now Murdoc, You are going to go take a god damned shower man. You smell nasty. Are we clear?"

They both nodded quickly and Russel looked back at 2D.

"Fanks Russel. I owe you one."


	5. Chapter 5: Definitely Halls Of Doom

**2D**

2-D made his way down the hall toward his room. He kept looking over his shoulder to see Sam following as best as she could, tripping over the multitude of things littering the way. She had to keep dodging arrows, axes, and that one horse sticking out of the walls.

He was used to it, the clutter didn't bother him anymore, but it must be terrible for her.

He let out a sigh. "You know you didn' have to stay. Whateva Murdoc's got coming for me I can handle it myself."

He kept walking without looking back as he talked. He heard her stop behind him, most likely giving him an incredulous look.

"Do you want me to leave? I will if you ask. But you and I both know that what you just said is a load of bull. Even if you really wanted to, there probably isn't much you could do against that cock-up."

He turned to face her, his black eyes were wide and his mouth was open just enough to see the gap where his front teeth should have been "Wha' you sayin? Tha' I don' know how to figh'?"

Sam gave a little shrug. "Well yeah, kinda. I mean no offense or anything, but that whole thing outside the club looked pretty one sided. He probably out muscles you a bit too, you know. All I want to do is help...somehow. But it's up to you."

2-D looked down and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look I'm no' askin you to leave alrigh'? I jus' don' wan' to ge' anyone mixed up in our mess. 'specially not someone tha' helped me."

"Uh. Right. 2-D I am literally ankle deep in your mess right now. Besides I think we shared a connection don't you? BFFL's and all that-Jesus can we PLEASE get out of this hallway? It seriously smells like something died!"

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah sorry 'bout tha'. Er...Come on." He turned and lazily waved for her to follow.

**Sam**

As I followed him down the hall I felt somehow like I was going farther and farther underground, almost like every step I took was a step towards no return. _Wow, Deep thought Sam._ I was getting the hang of stepping over the variety of alcohol bottles and random articles of clothing that coated the floor and I started looking ahead of me at 2-D.

This guy was seriously 80% legs. He walked with his shoulders slouched over, and his hands swayed back and forth just above his knees. It was almost hypnotic. His hair stuck out in all directions, and that blue. How did he...

"I er...I live in the basement."

I shook my head, bringing myself back to earth. He had stopped and was pointing at an open door. I stepped closer and peered around the corner. There were dark stairs leading downwards with a dim red-orange light at the bottom. _Classy. Doesn't look like a crime scene down there at all._

"You know courtesy says the man should always allow the lady ahead of him, but you know what" I made a show of holding my arm out toward the door "By all means lead on!"

At the bottom of the stairs it was just an empty cement room with another door in one wall and a tipped over lamp shaped like a...spiky demon...thing. Well there's the source of the "murder" light. 2-D proceeded through the afore mentioned door.

Alright, so this was a bit homier. It was a little messy but not near as bad as the rest of the house. His only furniture was a mattress against one wall and a bright yellow chair against the other. There were keyboards hanging all around the room. Which reminded me.

"What is it you do in the band 2D?"

He had moved to his bed and was taking off his shoes as I looked around the room from my spot just inside the door.

"Well mostly I play keyboard" he said pointing at the one above his head "An' sing" he gave a little shrug.

"Oh wow. You're the singer? I'll have to get you to sing for me some time." I giggled and walked further into the room, moving a couple bottles out of the way and sitting down in the chair.

He finished with his shoes, sat up and stretched his arms.

"Oi Sam? Don' you 'ave some kind of job or somefing? You've been gone from home all day. Won' your family or...Friends be missing you? I'm not asking you to leave or nuthin. I'm just curious."

My stomach began to twist, my hands started to sweat, and I felt my throat constricting in on itself.

His expression slowly changed from casual to concerned as I began falling apart in front of him.

"Wha's wrong? Wha' happened?"


	6. Chapter 6: Flash Back

** I'm sorry about the short chapter! Not that any of my others were particularly long, but sorry anyway! I was thinking about having something scandalous happen between Muds and Sam. Of course that would be a bit further in, but what do you three think?**

* * *

_**Chapter six: **__**Flash back**_

She was safe. That was what the woman had said.

She was nine and should have been in school years ago, making friends, and learning the alphabet with everyone else. Instead she spent her days in the jumbled two story house with the peeling wallpaper and old, dank carpet, with two others. The man would disappear, sometimes for days on end and the woman would busy herself with whatever there was to do around the house.

She was a beautiful lady, with long wavy chocolate brown hair that her azure eyes contrasted intensely with, and her smile, although it was not seen often, could light up a room like nothing else.

The man was tall, muscular, and his hair was dirty, unkempt, and brown, matching his eyes. His arms were covered with tattoos. Scabs and scars decorated the crooks of his elbows.

Sam always wished she had eyes like the woman, but instead her eyes were a dark brown just like the man.

"Sweetie, listen to me. Whenever he gets angry, you just hide. Hide right in there. And don't come out until I tell you to. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Sam would sit in her secret hidden cupboard under the stairs, her safe place. She would cover her ears and try to block out the noises she heard from the other side of the little door. She was so scared, there was nothing she could do to stop what was happening, nothing to stop the sobs she heard, the angry roars. Nothing to stop the thud of the man's as it connected with the side of the woman's face.

Nothing.

She was helpless. She couldn't have stopped him! Not any of the many nights before, and not that night. The night he came home more infuriated than ever before.

She could tell this night was different. He was throwing anything he could lift up against the walls. They made loud bangs and snaps as they hit. Sam sat in her space, flinching at every noise, and crying. She wished it would just end! Why couldn't it just end? Screaming at his wife he blamed her for any and every misdeed that had been afflicted on him, whatever he could think of.

Sam was not used to hearing the woman say anything during these "fights", so when she heard her voice it startled her and she moved to look through a little crack between the boards that made up the door. The pair's silhouettes were thrown up against the wall across from the cupboard. The woman stood up slowly and carefully as she spoke. Her stance looked timid and frail, but her voice was strong despite the slight quiver it contained.

The huge man exploded at her audacity but she did not back down. Sam watched as they shrieked at one another. Then the man said something Sam hadn't quite heard and was struck hard across the face. Everything went silent. She could hear her own heart beat in her ears, and all at once something was whipped out from behind the man and he pointed it towards the other. There was one last pleading cry.

"No no! Please!"

Then a sound, louder than anything she had ever heard before, a loud bang! And she watched one shadow clutch its middle and crumble slowly to the ground. Sam flung open the door and burst from her hiding place, screaming to the dying woman's side, tears streaming down her face. A blood soaked hand was lifted to caress the small girls face. A single tear escaped the corner of her mother's eye before the hand fell back, limp, smearing her blood against the young girl's cheek.

"Do something! Please! Anything!"

She screamed at the man. All the rage had been wiped off his face and was replaced with shock, confusion and fear as he looked down at the still form being held by his nine year old daughter. He looked up and met her eyes one last time. He stumbled backwards before turning and running out of the door and out of her life. He left her alone after taking away the only other family she had. She had his eyes.

* * *

**I really hope that wasn't too cheesy.**

** Thank you for reading! And surviving me this long.**


	7. Chapter 7: After Effects

**Chapter Seven: After Effects**

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short. I just didn't really know how to continue this.**

**2D**

2D just sat there, staring at her, mouth hanging open and tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

"_Wha's wrong? Wha' happened?"_

"_Are you sure you want to know?"_

He gave a quick awkward nod. He wasn't good at talking to people when things like this happened. But he always tried to listen.

Sam had tried her best to hold back the tears but their falling was inevitable and followed closely by a fit of sobs. She was calming down now, but her body still quaked occasionally and she was staring blankly at the opposite wall.

_What do I say? I don't know what to do! _

Random ideas were rolling around frantically in 2Ds head. He did the only thing that seemed logical to him. He got up, opened the mini fridge in the corner of the room, and grabbed them both a beer.

As he handed her the bottle she looked down and roughly rubbed the tears from her eyes before accepting it.

He sat back down across from her and she finally raised her eyes and spoke.

"So I guess, now, you can kind of figure out why I was so keen to protect you."

She laughed weakly, hung her head again, and twisted her cap off taking a drink.

2D was fidgeting awkwardly with his bottle cap in one hand, trying to think.

"Sam, I...That... Er...You-"

"That's enough about me! Now if you don't mind, there are a few things I would like to know about you."

She wiped her eyes once more and combed her hair back with her fingers.

"Sorry. I can't stand awkward silences. First of all, why is your hair blue? And...And your eyes."

He was a little shocked at her abruptness, but accepted the excuse not to completely embarrass himself by saying something stupid.

So he took a drink of his beer and started answering questions.

The two just sat and talked for a long time. Sam learned almost everything there was to know about the singer, from the fall that caused all his hair to fall out and grow back blue, to the loss of both his eyes and how it involved Murdoc, his real name, and how he became part of the band in the first place.

Then they started getting into the other members. 2D talked about Russel and Del. Sam had a bit of a hard time believing that story, but nevertheless she listened intently. He talked about the little girl, Noodle, whom Sam had not yet been acquainted with, and how she came to them in a FedEx crate complete with a mastery of guitar and karate, how she was the only one that could ever get Murdoc into anything close to a good mood.

Last of all he shared what little he knew of Murdoc's past. His...Religion, his childhood and what he had done to get them all in his band.

Throughout the conversation they continuously downed their drinks and one of them would get up and grab another round.

2D was free to talk on and on and Sam was happy to listen.

The night continued and the conversation turned into an unplanned pointless comedic mess. Eyelids started to droop soon after all sense had disappeared and the two newfound friends drifted off, Sam still in the chair, curled up, and 2D hanging halfway off his mattress with his arms strewn above his head.


	8. Chapter 8: Pancakes and Bacon

**Again sorry this took so long. I'm still trying to decide where to go with this. **

**Thank you to my readers! You make me feel good about myself xD**

* * *

Ever since I had started drinking I was always the one to get the worst hangovers.

Anyone else had always been able to muscle through and continue on with their day. But me! Oh no, I was never as lucky.

I guess it has gotten a little better with experience, but still.

Anyway, my awakening went a little like this.

_Oh god, my head. I'm going to hurl._

I lurched forward, ready to find a toilet or anything bowl shaped so as not to make a mess of 2D's room, only to come face to face with a little girl. She was wearing a strange looking helmet and her black hair stuck out in all directions from underneath it. She looked at me quizzically as my cheeks filled and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth.

_Oh no, Oh god, what do I do._

Most regrettably, in order not to throw up all over a small Asian girl, I had to resort to sending what was coming up back where it came from.

Believe me if I had a 'to do' list that morning swallowing my own vomit would not have been on it.

I really hope that never makes it on my 'to do' list. Ever. ..I don't even have a 'to do' list.

Anyway I composed myself as best I could and sat up, looking over the kid standing in front of me, just staring.

_Was she watching me sleep? Weird._

"Hello, you must be..."

_Crap...What was the name..._

"Noodle...Am I right?"

She didn't say anything at first, and then out of nowhere she just gave me this smile that seemed impossibly big for her face and it was followed by a loud high pitched laugh that almost echoed through the room. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll take that as a yes." I giggled.

She turned and jumped up onto the bed and kneeled by 2D's head.

"Toochie! Toochie wake up!"

She started playing with his cheeks, putting her hands on either side and moving them around, pulling on them. He didn't even budge. I could definitely understand how this kid was the only one able to get Murdoc into a happy mood. I was feeling better just watching her.

She shouted something in Japanese and flicked 2D right in the middle of the forehead.

He jumped up will a yell and fell off of his mattress onto the floor with a bang.

"Noods...wha'? Wha' did I say abou' waking me like tha'?"

She giggled and bounced up and down on her knees.

"Russel said to me that breakfast is ready and to come and wake you up. Where were you Toochie? Why did you not say hello? Who is your friend? Is she living here now?"

I watched the girl as 2D yawned, rubbed his head and reached towards the small orange bottle by the side of his bed.

"I'm sorry abou' not saying hi. I-I was jus' a little busy, you know, happy to be home."

He popped a couple pills into his mouth and stood up, sliding the bottle into his back pocket.

"This is Sam, she helped me last nigh' and I stayed at hers. So...Uh wha's Russel cooked up?"

She stared at me for a long moment, I gave her a little wave, she smiled at me again before jumping out of her kneeling position and onto the floor in one smooth movement.

"He has made bacon and pancakes. That is all there was supplies for. Come on. He is waiting for you!"

She sprinted out of the door and her footsteps echoed back as she ran up the hard stairs. I gave 2D a sideways glance and he pointed towards the door questioningly.

"Noodle. I like her."

I looked back to the door and smiled.

"Let's go. I want food!"

* * *

The walk back up was a little easier to manage. But that feeling I had going down was in no way reversed. I still felt strangely trapped. I decided to focus on something a little less disconcerting.

Noodle was in front of us, she was practically bouncing off the walls, utterly unaffected by all the "debris". She would run ahead then wait for us to catch up, always finding something to hang/stand/climb on while she waited.

When the smell of food reached my nose I realized just how hungry I really was and my sickness was completely forgotten.

**2D**

They entered the kitchen and there was a round of casual greetings and good mornings.

"Morning, 'D."

"Hello, Russ."

"Good morning, Russel."

"Sam, right? Morning."

The kitchen was messy, but not all over, where Russel was working it was spotless. Whenever Russ cooked he moved everything out of the area he needed and piled it all up in the area he didn't. There were massive stacks of dishes, caked with old food, old rags tucked in between, the walls were covered in giant stains of who knows what. The one wall that was composed of mostly big windows had old food splattered across it like paint, and of course the rum bottles and women's clothing that meant Murdoc had been in here recently.

He went over to sit around the table in the middle of the room and motioned for Sam to do the same. She was watching Russel as he busied himself around the stove that seemed tiny compared to him.

She pulled out the chair next to 2D and sat down, leaning over to whisper to him.

"I was going to ask if he needed some help, but honestly I don't think there's any room for anyone next to that stove."

Sam chuckled quietly and 2D smiled.

She was right though, no one would be able to get in to help with anything as long as Russel was there. No one except for Noodle.

She jumped up onto the counter and began trying to help out as best she could, pouring the occasional pancake and just talking with him.

Noodle and Russel were always the closest of the band members.

2D had always thought of them as a family. They all thought of themselves as somewhat of a father to the girl. But really, Murdoc and he were more like big brothers.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. But the smile was wiped off his face faster than it had appeared. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or in this case the Satanist.

"Good morning, lovelies. Any of you sods start coffee yet?"

"We don't have a coffee machine, man. You and 'D threw it out the window because you thought it was insulting you."

"Oh _yeeah. _Right. Been meaning to buy another one."

Murdoc came and sat opposite Sam. She glared at him, he just started back at her with the faintest hint of a smug grin on his face.

"So. How was your love birds night then, eh?"

Murdoc casually looked over to the blue haired man, Sam continued glaring.

2D looked back and forth between the two, not knowing what to say. Once again he was saved by Russel as he came and placed a sparkling tower of clean plates in the middle of the table. They watched as he carried over two giant plates piled with pancakes, followed by Noodle with the plate of bacon. They took their seats, Noodle beside Murdoc and Russel at the end of the table.

"Wow. This looks amazing. Thanks big guy, you're awesome."

Sam looked giddy with delight as she grabbed her plate. Murdoc made a face at her excitement and started shoveling food onto his. Everyone else joined in.

They talked a little as they ate, nothing terribly important. After everyone had finished Russel and Noodle decided to clean up the mounds of dishes, when Sam offered to help they insisted they had it covered.

She helped anyways.

Russel washed, Sam dried, and Noodle ran around the room putting all the dishes away.


End file.
